


HoneyMoon

by hella_gent



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: Me? Projecting onto Lord Garmadon??? It's more likely than you think





	HoneyMoon

**Author's Note:**

> I had some of this written then I was in a bad mood so I wrote whatever I wanted. idk, either way this is short and sweet fluff

Her dress wasn’t white anymore, tinted red with the sands from the deserts outside Ninjago City. her hair was windswept, the veil lost somewhere along the way. Not that ether of them really noticed. 

Garmadon lifted his new bride into his arms as soon as he had pulled his motorcycle outside and did not put her down again until they were inside. Even then, he held her close, leaving no space between them on the couch.

Koko sighed deeply, resting her head on her new husband’s chest.

“Garmy, tell me all your big plans again.”

Garmadon laughed, “Really? But I just told you while we were out, multiple times!”

“I know but I love hearing you talk about it.” Koko pulled back, sitting up in Garmadon’s lap. She cradled his face in her hands, “Every time you talk about your big ideas and plans your eyes light up and you sound _so happy._ ”

The biggest, sappiest smile spread across the dark lord’s face, his eyes going soft.

“You- you’re just saying that-”

“Garmadon!” Koko barked out a laugh. “I’m your _wife_ , I’m not trying to butter you up!”

He could feel his heart melting and pulled her close to keep it from escaping his chest.


End file.
